


Don't doubt my heart

by Empress of the Empire (MakBarnes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Flashbacks, Horny/drunk reader, Like a Sister, Nightmares, Protective Dean Winchester, Randomness, Sam gets called dean, WInchesters save you, dean is a gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/Empress%20of%20the%20Empire





	Don't doubt my heart

Rolling around tirelessly in your sheets you sat up and went into the bathroom, grabbing a hair tie you pulled you hair up behind you into a messy bun. Opening the door to your room, you glanced around in the dark halls of the bunker. Dean and Sam were gone on a hunt, and you were left there. You always felt a little uneasy being left alone in the big place, after having your family was killed, Sam had asked you to move into the bunker with them. Quiet nights like this always had your mind reeling back to that night.  
_____________________________ Walking in from your date, you saw blood marks on the wall. Your little sister’s blood covered the stairs. Your mom laying face down in her pillow, the book she was reading still open and next to her. The television was still on your dad’s favorite channel and you could hear it all through the house. Filling the silence as you went through the house again, searching for you dad. He had to be here, part of your mind begged he wasn’t and he was alive. At least you wouldn't be alone. Stepping into the garage you heard growling and flicked on the lights, the image burned into your mind forever. Your dad crouched down, blood covering his face, eating a heart. Daddy? His eyes darted towards you, yellow as ever. He dropped the heart and pinned you against the ground. Scratching your arms he licked the blood clean. You closed your eyes and heard two gunshots ring out, before feeling a heavy weight drop on you. Opening your eyes you pushed your Dad’s dead body off of you and cried. You didn’t know the man that was laying next to you, he was not your father. Backing up against a corner your eyes flickered up to a man holding a sawed off shotgun.   
“Are you okay, sweetheart?” His hair hanging over his brown eyes, you didn’t move, or speak just tears. Another man came down your stairs and shook his head at the other man. Later would you find out that these were the Winchesters and they would take care of you.___________________

You moved through the halls until reaching Dean’s room. Whenever you couldn’t sleep he would always let you stay in his room, watch a movie with him till you fell asleep in his arms. You two weren’t anything special, just comforted each other when either one needed it most. He came to you beat down and sad sometimes. Just the two of you laying in silence, your fingers running through his short brown hair. His arms around your waist, you pressing light kisses to his forehead. He was your safety blanket and you were his. The door to his room creaked open and you flicked the lights on. Going over to the small stash of movies he had on his shelf you chose your favorite one and slipped it into the player. As the movie started you shut the door to his room and made yourself comfortable in his sheets. His scent was ingrained into them and it made you smile. A few tears ran down your cheek but you wiped them away as you gripped the other pillow bringing it into your chest. You were soon asleep, with the movie filling the room.   
A few hours later Sam and Dean had gotten back and were extra quietly not to wake you. Sam went up to his room to shower and sleep before he would hunt for another case, while Dean had a few drinks down in the kitchen. Meanwhile you were in the middle of another dream, more like nightmare. Blood dripping off of your face as you looked into the mirror,,In your hand you held a beating heart and turned to see Dean dead on the ground. You unknowingly screamed out his name and started sobbing. You looked up from his body to see Sam holding a shotgun, aimed right at you. Shaking your head, he fired one shot into your heart and everything went dark. Your eyes flickered open as you sat up hurriedly. Wiping tears away from your eyes you opened Dean’s lower drawer and found his bottle of scotch he always kept. Taking a big gulp of it you, dragged yourself out of the bed and made it look half way decent. Taking another sip, you decided sleep was not the best thing for you tonight. So you picked up another movie and changed the discs, Still nursing the bottle.   
Dean was tired, and beat down from this hunt. He had let his guard down and been captured. She’ll never love you. The monster’s voice echoed through his head. He wanted to just go in your room and lay with you, but thought it would be best to let you sleep. He didn’t feel like waking you. Trudging off to his room, he heard noise coming from inside and his hand went to the gun tucked in the back of his jeans. Gripping the door handle he creaked it open to see you sitting at the end of the bed, finishing off the bottle. Tucking his gun away, he came in and shut the door. You looked up at him a cut over his eye made you want to kill whoever did that to him.   
“You okay?” Your voice was low and shaky. “Sorry, I’ll get you a new bottle.” You handed him the empty one and he threw it into the small trash bin.   
“Don’t worry about it. Couldn’t sleep?” Dean’s shoes clattered to the floor as the bed bent to his weight. You shook your head in reply and went into his bathroom, wetting a cloth you brought it back to him. Your fingers moved his head up to you and the light caught the gold flecks in his eyes. Dabbing around the cut he winced a bit while he hands gripped your waist, holding you against him.   
“Wanna talk about it?” Dean laid his head on your chest and you blew back a strand of hair before putting the cloth back in the bathroom. Coming back to sit next to him, his arm went around you, and you snuggled into him.   
“Would you kill me if I turned out to be what my dad was?” Dean took out a small silver knife and held it against your bare hand.   
“No, because you aren’t.” Dean’s hands cupped the side of your face as he kissed your forehead. “I don’t want you ever thinking that you are like them. Because you aren’t, you never will be if I have anything to do with it.” You sniffled a bit, thinking back to the dream you had. It had started off so good...Dean came to your room, and you two were in that same position. Your fingers curled into his hair, his arms tightly wrapped around your waist. Your nose was pressed into his hair and both of your breaths were in sync. I love you, {Y/N}. Dean’s voice broke the silence and you stopped your movements. No you don’t, you can’t love someone like me… Dean sat up and you ripped out his heart.   
Dean tapped your hand and he got up, heading to the bathroom. You turned over on your side, hearing the shower start. I should go... You quietly got up from his bed and carefully opened his door shutting it behind you. The alcohol was making it a little hard to walk back to your room and you guided your hand along the wall. After a few steps you felt the wall dip a little and you reached for the door knob. Turning the knob you shut it quietly behind you and held your head, while you climbed under the covers. You moved yourself and met a sleeping Sam but in your state you thought it was Dean. Smiling wide you moved on top of him and kissed his shoulder lightly.   
“Deany?? Wake up, baby.” You smiled and ran your hands down his chest and felt two hands grab your waist.   
“{Y/N}, what are you doing in here?” Sam’s voice didn’t register and you kissed him roughly.   
“Come on Dean. I know you want this. All of this. Why would you be in my room if you didn’t?” Your voice was lust filled as you removed your small shirt from your body. Exposing your mint green bra you grabbed Sam’s wrist and moved them up your body. Sam moved you off of him before exiting the room quickly. You felt tears welling up in your eyes and you gripped the covers on the bed, sniffling a little. I knew he didn’t want me… that was your only thought, while you cried into the covers. Meanwhile while you were crying, Sam had rushed to his brother’s room.   
“Dean, get your girlfriend out of my room!” Dean shot up out of his bed and wiped his hand down his face.   
“What are talking about Sam?” Sam folded his arms across his chest while Dean got out of bed.   
“She’s drunk, and she thinks I’m you.” Sam liked you fine but he thought of you as a sister, you two got along but you really just connected with Dean. HIm and Sam made his way to Sam’s room and he opened the door to seeing you laying in his sheets, crying your eyes out. Dean patted his brother’s shoulder before taking you into his arms, tossing the shirt you had thrown to the floor over his shoulder he carried you back to his room. Your legs wrapped around his waist while your hands clasped behind his neck. Dean’s hand was rubbing up and down your spine, as you two reached his room he shut the door behind you two and set you on the bed.   
“Raise your arms, princess.” You followed Dean’s command and he slipped your shirt back over your torso.   
“I knew you didn’t want me. I’m just a cuddle buddy.” You didn’t realise how stupid it sounded until it came out. Dean smiled lightly at you and his hands gripped your face, He ebbed your tears away before placing a soft kiss on your lips. They were everything you imagined, Standing up against him, you moved your hand to the back of his neck. Dean’s hands went to your side and lifted you up again, moving you around so he can sit on the bed. The kiss between you two didn't break, His tongue moved into your mouth and you moaned quietly into his mouth. Dean soon broke the kiss and you lifted your shirt before he put it back down.   
“I’ll always want you baby. But you're drunk, and I’d like you to remember our first one.” You rested your forehead against his and your thumb rubbed over his bottom lip. Dean moved back on the bed and you wrapped your arms around him. Feeling his hands sliding up the back of your shirt you giggled as he brushed your side. Dean moved his fingers against your side heavily and you curled up laughing trying to peel his fingers off.   
“Dean stop!” You huffed out between the laughs. Dean didn’t stop he sat up and moved his other hand against your side as well. “D-Dean!” Dean chuckled lightly, before he stopped tickling you, You hit his shoulder before he kissed the side of your head.   
“Okay, I’m done. Go to sleep, Baby.” You calmed down listening to Dean’s heartbeat and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
